lost in love
by Alaguirrem
Summary: Peter and Abby have always been friends and they have feelings for each other but with all that's happening in their life's they prefer to keep it a secret, they are send to the countryside with the other Pevensies to be save but they end up finding a magical land were there's a prophecy about all of them and the love between the oldest blond boy and the pretty brunet


chapter 1

Planes were flying over London dropping bombs, Edmund stand near the window looking fascinated as the bombs were drooped all over the city -Edmund get away from there - the young guy look at his mother - what do yo think you're doing ? Peter- he grabs Edmund- come on ! to the shelter- he shouts, Susan was graving things from their room and suddenly she notices Lucy on beth - com on! Lucy !- she shouts taking the little girls hand and running out of the house, the Pevensies share a shelter with their friends and neighbors the Woods thy all run to it and enter but Edmund run back to the house - wait, dad!- he shouts Peter runs after him - come on idiot - and trows themselves to the ground, they start running back and when they enter Peter throws Edmond to a beth - why do you always have to be so selfish ! you only think about yourself . why can't you ever do as you're told! - he slams the shelter door, Peter look up and see her brunet friend siting beside her sister she look scared, they spend the night in the shelter Abby and Peter were lying ind the floor covering themselves with a blanket - I'm afraid - Peter says almost in a whisper - so I am - she tells in the same way - Mother was talking the other night about taking us out of the city - he looks carefully at her - my mother thinks the same way she told me that I would be safer, and after what happen tonight that might come true - she say looking in to the blue eyed boy -would you be coming with us ?- he asks - mum thinks I'm safer with you - the boy smile a bit and then they fell asleep.

The next morning all the children were taken to the train station to be send to the countryside mrs Pevensie and mrs Wood were saying good bye to their children -your warm enough ? now honey you have to keep this on you - say mrs Pevensie to the youngest of them -are you sure that you be okey mom - say abby not wanting to live her mother alone - I be good if i know that you are safe - they hug and then they all boarded the train, the children waved their goodbyes from a window if the train, they look for an empty compartment to seat, when they find one they enter and seat Peter and Abby were together during the trip suddenly they arrive to their stop and went of the train and they see that they were in the middle of nowhere - the professor know we were coming ? - Susan say looking at the labels on her vest - perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled ? -say Edmund doing the same, the sound of a carriage start getting stronger an a woman with a carriage stop in front of the - mrs. Macredy ? - Peter ask - I'm afraid so, is that it the ? haven't you brought anything else ? - she ask looking at them with disgust - no, ma'am it's just us - peter say looking at the ground - small favors - say the old lady angry, the ride wasn't too long and the Professors house was beautiful and big, they enter the house and walk through the hallway - the professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such there will be a few rules we need to follow, there will be no shouting' or running - Susan was about to touch an sculpture - No touching of the historical artifacts and all there shall be no disturbing' of the professor - they were leaded to their rooms but they all stayed in the girls room during the rest of the day till night came - the sheets feel scratch - say Lucy trying to get some sleep, Susan seat at the edge of the bed - wars don't last forever Lucy we'll be home soon- Abby look at them from the corner of the room she feel scared that their were no more of their homes when they were back - if it still there - sad Edmund trying to scare Lucy - isn't time you were in bed ? - Susan say firmly - yes mum !-say Edmund in a pissed way - Ed! - shouted Peter - you saw the outside this place is huge we'll be able to do whatever we want +, tomorrow's going to be great really - say Peter to Lucy trying to help her sleep, they all went to bed exited for the next day .


End file.
